Do You Know?
by DreamieLover99
Summary: Zack, Cloud, and Angeal are on a mission. Angeal disappears, along with Cloud. Strange things start happening to Zack. Read and see what happens in this action packed story!


Happy Valentine's Day! Hope you injoy this story! Please tell me how it is when you finish!

The man in the mysterious cape was watching a group below him.

"Good, very good. Keep walking." The man said laughing.

The mysterious man was on top of a building. He was looking at a group that had been walking over two hours. He had his long sword leaning against the edge of the building. He had a little light blue ball. Everybody called litttle balls o light materia. He pushed the light blue materia into his wrist. Now his wrist was glowing the light blue the materia was. Each materia had their own power, blue was ice, red was fire, yellow was lightning. Their was much more materia but these were the rare and most effective ones.

"At least one person is keeping up." The mysterious man could hear one of the men say down below.

This man had black spikey hair and a little sword.

"Well don't want to get caught." A different man below said.

The man that had just talked had blonde spikey hair. He was very similar to the man that had black spikey hair.

"I'm Zack." The man with black spikey hair said.

"Well Zack, I'm Cloud." The man with blonde spikey hair said.

"Nice to meet you Cloud." Zack said. "Hey Angeal! I just made a new friend, his name is Cloud!" Zack called out to another man that was behind.

"That's good to know!" Angeal yelled back.

Angeal had big sword called the buster sword. He hardly ever used it.

"We should wait for the others." Cloud said stopping.

"Your right, don't want them to get lost." Zack replied.

Cloud gave a small smile.

"Well it's good to have you around buddy, it woud've been so boring if you hadn't came." Zack said giving a smile. "C'mon! Hurry up!" Zack yelled out.

Angeal was already standing next to Zack.

"Zack, get ready." Angeal told Zack.

"What? Their here?" Zack said getting out his small sword.

Cloud got out his little machine gun. The mysterious man with a cape appeared in front of them.

"Who are you?" Zack asked the man that was in front of them.

The mysterious man took off the cape and threw it on the floor. Two other men appeared by the mysterious man.

"Zack, these are the men Director Lazard were talking about." Angeal said.

"Loz, Yazoo, and Kadaj." Zack said.

"That's right." Kadaj said.

Loz and Yazoo had their weapons out. Loz had a weapon called the Dual Hound, an electrified, taser-like weapon that attaches to his left arm that is also used as a sheild. Yazoo uses a gun blade called the Velvet Nightmare. Kadaj took out his double sword called the Souba (twin blade).

"Hurry, Zack go! I can hold them off for now!" Angeal yelled.

"No way! I'm going to kick butt!" Zack replied.

Kadaj ran at Angeal, Loz ran at Zack, and Yazoo ran at Cloud. Loz tried hitting Zack with his Dual Hound, but Zack doged.

"Aggh!" Cloud screamed.

Zack turned to see Cloud get hit in a huge rock wall. Rocks fell on him. Zack felt himself being electrified. He flew and hit the same rock Cloud had hit. Zack saw that Cloud had fainted. Loz was running up to Zack. Zack jumped up on his feet. Loz tried hitting him. He doged again. Zack could see Yazoo getting ready to shoot Cloud. Zack ran and hit Yazoo away from Cloud.

"C'mon Cloud, wake up!" Zack said.

Both Yazoo and Loz were running up to Zack. Zack was dodging every move Loz and Yazoo made. Even though he was dodging every move he made he couldn't hit them. Zack felt something behind hit him. He fell on the floor. His sword flew out of his hand. It was Kadaj. Zack jumped up.

"What am I supposed to fight with?" He thought.

Now all of them against him.

"Angeal, I thought you had Kadaj." Zack thought.

Zack saw Yazoo push the trigger to his gun blade. He dodged the bullets that shot out from Yazoo's gun blade. Zack dodged Kadaj from hitting him with his sword. Zack got hit from Loz' weapon. He fell on the floor. He saw that the Silver Haired Brothers got ready to take him out. He saw that all of them backed up and bowed. Zack looked confused.

"What in the world?" Zack thought.

Zack got up and turned around and saw Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth?" Zack asked.

"Hello, Zack." Sephiroth said.

Zack felt his arms being grabbed. Loz had grabbed his right arm and Yazoo had grabbed his left arm.

"Let me go!" Zack yelled, struggling.

Sephiroth touched his right hand. It started burning with pain then stopped.

"Where's Angeal? Wasn't he with you?" Sephiroth asked Zack.

Zack said nothing and continued to struggle.

"To bad, he left you. Who's this?" Sephiroth asked walking towards Cloud.

Kadaj was standing next to Cloud, ready to hit Cloud down when he woke up.

"I don't think we have met before." Sephiroth said.

"Leave him alone!" Zack screamed. "I'll do whatever you like, just please don't hurt him!" Zack yelled.

Sephiroth walked back over to Zack.

"Good," Sephiroth said smiling.

Zack felt his eyes shut close. He could feel Loz and Yazoo letting get go his arms. He was seeing scenes in his head. They were all going to fast for him to see any of the faces. When he finally managed to open his eyes he realized he was on one knee. His hand was on his knee-cap. He coughed. His wrist were burning. He looked and saw blood disappearing.

"What did you do to me?" Zack asked Sephiroth.

"To think you're still awake." Sephiroth said not answering Zack's question.

Zack stood up. He formed his hands into fists. Loz and Yazoo's eyes widened. Sephiroth ran at Sephiroth but Loz hit him in the side with his Dual Hound. Zack felt the electric feeling spreading through his whole body. Once again Zack ran at Sephiroth. Sephiroth stood still, smiling. Loz tried hitting him again but Zack jumped over him. Yazoo then tried shooting him with his Velvet Nightmare gun blade. Zack rolled on the floor, dodging the bullet Yazoo shot. Zack saw in the corner of his eye Kadaj running at him with his sword getting ready to stab Zack. Before Zack could react something or someone grabbed him. The person pulled him into a bush.

"WOW! You way a lot! You owe me one Zack." A young enthusiasm voice said.

When Zack saw the girl's face he was surprised.

"What are you doing here, Yuffie?" Zack asked.

"Well at first when I saw you guys fighting I really, really didn't want to help. Then I thought you owe me some material." Yuffie replied with big smile. "So… let's go kick some butt!" She yelled.

Yuffie stood up and got out her 4-pointed shuriken out. She started running at Loz. Zack stood up. Yazoo and Kadaj started running at him. Zack looked at the ground and tried finding his sword. He saw Sephiroth holding it. He could hear a lot of shooting. It was to fast to be Yazoo's gun. Cloud! Zack looked at where Cloud was and saw him holding his machine gun shooting at Loz, Yazoo, and Kadaj. He felt himself being picked up from the ground.

"Angeal you could of told me you were doing that!" Zack said.

"Well I tried signaling you but Sephiroth saw me." Angeal replied.

Angeal picked up Cloud from behind.

"Agghhh!" Cloud screamed.

"Cloud its okay!" Zack yelled back.

Angeal then grabbed Yuffie.

"AGGHH! PUT ME DOWN!" Yuffie screamed like a maniac.

Now both Yuffie and Cloud were screaming. Zack felt sick to his stomach. Just shut up already, Zack thought.

"Put me down! I didn't get my material yet!" Yuffie continued screaming.

"You guys need to lose some weight." Angeal said after a few minutes.

Cloud turned his head toward Angeal. He saw Angeal's wings and nearly fainted. What in the world? Angeal has wings? Cloud thought. Zack saw this in Cloud's face. Zack could feel Angeal's grip loosen on his shoulder. Zack saw that they were above water. Zack felt himself flying through the air fast. He felt himself hit the water. Pain shot up, he could feel his muscles tense. Zack couldn't move. He was losing his breath. He opened his mouth to scream but water filled his lungs. The water was freezing, Zack closed his mouth to have more air. He could feel his whole body shivering except his right hand. His right hand was burning. He looked to see it turning purple. It continued up his arm. His eyes were widened. He tried to shake it off but he still couldn't move. He felt his left hand being grabbed. Zack turned to see the person. Zack couldn't see the person, everything was blurry. His eyes closed. The person who had grabbed Zack's hand made their way toward the top of the water. They reached the surface.

"Down here!" The person who just saved Zack's life called out to a airplane above them.

A rope ladder fell down into the water right in front of them. The person got clips and connected it to Zack to the rope ladder. The person also connected clips to them to the rope.

"It's going to be okay. I'm Hitomi." The person said.

Hitomi tugged on the rope.

"Ready!" She yelled to men who were hanging their heads out the door to see if they were okay.

Hitomi could feel herself get pulled upward to the airplane.

"Zack!" Yuffie yelled appearing out of nowhere with Angeal and Cloud.

Hitomi looked behind her and saw Yuffie, Cloud, and Angeal.

"Do you want us to shoot them down?" One of the men yelled out of the airplane.

"No! Let them come inside and rest!" Hitomi yelled back up to the man who spoke.

Hitomi could see the man nod in reply. I finally found Zack, Hitomi thought.

"Cloud," Zack said.

Hitomi was surprised Zack already awake. Unless he never fainted, Hitomi thought. Hitomi could see Zack's blue mako eyes wide. Zack turned to face her. Hitomi saw that Zack's clips were off and he was holding on to the rope with his bare hands.

"Zack don't go!" Hitomi yelled.

It was to late. He already jumped and Angeal caught him by the hand. Hitomi unclipped her clips.

"NO HITOMI!" Men yelled from the airship.

She was flying down fast. She grabbed someone's leg.

"AGGHHH!" A girl screamed.

It was Yuffie. Yuffie slipped from Angeal's grasp and was now falling with Hitomi. Yuffie started struggling. Yuffie turned to face Hitomi.

"Hito-" Yuffie was saying until they hit the water.

Both of them made a big splash. Before they had the chance to start swimming to the top something grabbed them. They were knocked out. They were being pulled to a cave. There were now to men pulling the girls to the cave, then four. One man kissed each girl on the forehead. Both girls woke up and found out that they were not out of breath but can breathe under water.

"What did you do to us?" Yuffie asked a man in a green cape and green hoodie.

The man took off the hood and revealed himself.

"I'm Roy, that's Ike," Roy said pointing to a man in a blue cape "that's Ike," he said pointing to a man with a white cape "and that's Lyndis." Roy finished pointing to a girl with brown cape.

They each took off their hoods revealing their faces.

"What do you want with us?" Hitomi asked.

"We know where you can find the others, if you help us." Ike said.

"With what?" Yuffie asked.

"The Princess has been taken and we need your help." Roy finished.

"Please! She's my sister!" Lyndis begged.

"And, she's my girlfriend." Ike said.

"To think you have a girlfriend. What did you make her be your girlfriend because you kidnapped her?" Yuffie asked.

"No, she begged for help because she was being chased. I helped her and scared the guys who were chasing her. She's stayed be my side ever since." Ike replied.

You can tell in Yuffie's eyes she was guility.

"I'm sorry." Yuffie said.

"So, how does this 'Princess' look?" Hitomi asked.


End file.
